


i met my soulmate at daycare

by Anonymous



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - CG/L, Crying, Gen, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 21:14:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18454748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: She loved and cared about him, because of course she did. She was a Caregiver, and he was her Little brother, but she didn’t know how much longer she could do this. He was the last Little out of the seven of them to be completely dependent and not have a Caregiver. Diego had Eudora, and Five had spent so much time alone in the apocalypse that Allison didn’t even think it was possible for him to act dependent at this point.But Klaus was a whole different ball game. He was somehow clingy, rambunctious, and unpredictable all at the same time, and he’d never even met anyone who could possibly end up as his Caregiver, and she was starting to lose hope.orKlaus doesn’t have a Caregiver, and Allison decides to start sending him to daycare, which might not end up being as bad as he thought.





	i met my soulmate at daycare

**Author's Note:**

> i’ve wanted to do this AU for such a long time, and then this perfect plot came into my head! i’m not sure how many chapters this is gonna be, but i’m pretty sure it’s gonna end up being a long story. i hope you enjoy!

“Klaus, you have to go. I’m not gonna argue with you anymore.” Allison sighed, opening the car door. Klaus whined in response, scrunching up his tear stained face. He’d been defying her for close to thirty minutes by now, and she was getting fed up, and just plain tired.

She loved and cared about him, because of course she did. She was a Caregiver, and he was her Little brother, but she didn’t know how much longer she could do this. He was the last Little out of the seven of them to be completely dependent and not have a Caregiver. Diego had Eudora, and Five had spent so much time alone in the apocalypse that Allison didn’t even think it was possible for him to act dependent at this point.

But Klaus was a whole different ball game. He was somehow clingy, rambunctious, and unpredictable all at the same time, and he’d never even met anyone who could possibly end up as his Caregiver, and she was starting to lose hope. Sure, Allison could just let Grace care for his headspace until he found someone, because that’s how it works, but she couldn’t find it in her to do that. Maybe she was worried that Klaus would be too much for her, or something along those lines, but either way she wouldn’t do it. It was stupid, of course, because Grace was literally designed for the job, but would just make her feel bad to dump Klaus at home with no chance of finding a long term Caregiver.

“Klaus.” She raised her voice slightly. “You are going to daycare, and I don’t care if you don’t want to. There’s no one around for you today.”

“Mama’s always here!” Klaus cried, dropping to the ground in defiance. Allison was fucking with biology at this point, separating a single Little from his mother figure, but in her head it didn’t seem that bad, and he’d get over it.

“Mom doesn’t have time.” Was her lousy excuse as she grabbed Klaus by the arm, making him sit in the backseat. He sobbed the entirety of the car ride, but that didn’t make Allison take any kind of hint. She was too tired to feel any kind of sympathy for the boy, seeing as he’d been in headspace for over two weeks straight, and nobody wanted to deal with him anymore. And, yes, Grace could deal with him, but just.. No. She wasn’t gonna dump him with her.

“S-Sissy! Don’ wanna go!” Klaus sobbed pitifully. “M’scared a-and wanna be with mama!” He tried to open the backseat door, and Allison thanked christ that she remembered to put the child lock on.

“There’s no reason to be scared,” She assured him, “Daycare is fun! You’re gonna make all kinds of new friends and do lots of fun stuff, okay bubba?” She glanced at him in the rear view mirror, and shook his head violently, his face scrunching up with more tears. She sighed, opting just to let him have his fit and leave it.

They finally pulled up to the large building, which was a 24/7 daycare facility for Littles with busy Caregivers or who had no Caregivers at all. It was a safe space, and Allison was thankful that there was one in the area. She’d picked up a pamphlet about it a while ago, and read up on it quite a bit, just to make sure that she knew where she’d be leaving her vulnerable little brother. It was a very respectable facility made up of lots of volunteers and paid employees, all of the volunteers being certified Caregivers.

She got out of the car, opening Klaus’s door. He didn’t get out without putting up a fight, and she had to physically reach in and pull him out, but she wasn’t going to give into his struggling. He was going to try the place out, and if he really hated it, then Allison would never make him go again. She made sure to grab his bag of Little things out of the trunk before they headed in, holding his hand and assuring him as they entered the front door. The entry hall was a pleasant light blue, with different childish drawings tacked up on cork boards all over the walls. It was very friendly.

By that point, Klaus had stopped fully sobbing, but he was still sniffling, his cheeks red and tear streaked. They approached the front desk, and a nice looking lady greeted them. “Hello!” She said, her voice friendly and pleasant. “Is this your first time here?” She asked, and Allison nodded. “Well, welcome!” She looked over at Klaus, giving a sympathetic smile. “Somebody doesn’t look happy. I’m sure he won’t have a lot of trouble adjusting, though. Our volunteers are very good with new Littles.” She said before grabbing a few papers from her desk. “Are you his Caregiver?”

“Oh, no, he doesn’t have one. I’m his sister, and I care for him a lot when his mom can’t.” Allison explained. The lady nodded.

“Alright, I just need you to fill out these forms giving us everything we need to know about him in case we run into issues or just need to know something.” She explained, handing Allison the papers and a pen. 

“Thank you.” Allison smiled before leading Klaus over to a couple of chairs that sat to the side of the room. The papers were pretty standard stuff— food allergies, special needs, emergency contacts, things like that, so it didn’t take Allison long to fill them out and hand them back to the desk lady.

“Okay, you put here that his age range is 2-4, so you’ll be taking him to the third floor.” She told them, pointing to an elevator that was on the back wall. Allison was surprised at just how large the facility was, but she did think it was needed for how many Littles they most likely had coming in and out all the time.

“Scary..” Klaus mumbled as they entered the elevator, pressing the button for the third floor. Allison ran a soothing hand through Klaus’s hair, silently assuring him.

The elevator opened to a hallway that was painted to look like a field of flowers, and had a large sign that read ‘2-6 years’ on the wall. There were several different doors that were labeled, and Allison observed that they were bathrooms, changing rooms, and quiet rooms. She marveled at how put together everything was, before spotting a door straight ahead that read ‘play area’. “I’ll drop you off in here, okay?” She said, facing Klaus and wiping some of the tears from his face. He didn’t say anything, but didn’t protest.

As soon as she opened the door, it was loud. It was a large room with probably over a dozen Littles playing or doing different activities, supervised by about half a dozen Caregivers. Suddenly, Klaus began to sob again.

“Hey, hey, it’s okay,” Allison tried to soothe, rubbing his back, but he quickly shook his head. “Look how fun it all looks! You’re gonna make so many friends!”

“Lo-Loud! T-Too many!” He sobbed, “D-Don’t leave!”

“Klaus, honey, I have to leave, that’s how this works.” She told him gently, but he just clung to her shirt and continued to cry.

“Do you need help getting him to separate?” A man who’d just approached them asked, most likely having heard the commotion. By his name tag Allison saw he was a Caregiver.

“Can you help at all? Please?” She asked, still trying to soothe Klaus. The man nodded.

“What does he like?” He asked. Allison struggled to think past the sound of Klaus’s cries.

“Uh, art. And dress up. And just generally sparkly and pretty things.” She told the man, and he smiled almost in a fond manner, and put his hand on Klaus’s shoulder.

“Hey buddy, your mommy isn’t going to leave yet, okay? She’s gonna stay for a bit.” He helped soothe, and Klaus scrunched up his face.

“N-Not my mommy. Sissy.” Klaus hiccuped.

“Oh, I’m sorry.” The man apologized, both to Klaus and Allison.

“It’s not a big deal. We get it a lot.” She told him, and realized that Klaus had calmed down some at the prospect of her not leaving right away.

“Okay, well, your sissy isn’t leaving yet. Now, I hear you like pretty clothes. Do you wanna play dress up?” The man asked, and suddenly Klaus’s eyes widened a little, and he nodded cautiously. “Cool! There’s a whole bin of things you can dress up with right over there.” He said, pointing to a relatively unoccupied corner of the room, where there was a large plastic tub of different fabrics and plastic jewelry and things. Klaus immediately let go of Allison and rushed over, beginning to dig through the tub. “Okay, now’s your time to make a getaway.” The man chuckled to Allison.

“Thank you so much, uh..?” She ended it questioningly.

“Dave. I’m Dave.” He smiled, “It‘s super nice to meet you.”

“Yes, you too.” Allison smiled before quickly leaving.

“Mister!” Klaus called, and Dave looked over to see him already wearing a pair of sparkly purple high heals and about a dozen different beaded necklaces. “Wanna play dress up with you!” Klaus added with a little pout, and Dave smiled, going over and joining him.

There was just something about him...


End file.
